Love and War
by The Raging Blue Flame
Summary: He's big and best and pulls the express but all that's up for grabs with the arrival from a new engine. Rated for swearing and horrible train puns.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – My first fic in 3yrs is a Thomas one… Omagurd. After reading an article about how the economics on Sodor would work in the real world, going back to watch the new and old Thomas episodes, and the idea of trains with human emotions and the concept love came to mind. And since it's been stuck in my head, I'm going to write a story about it. After reviewing the characters and their personalities I decided to use Gordon as my test subject. James is _far_ too snooty and Henry would be too easy. Gordon has just the right amount of narcissism. Besides, he could use a girlfriend. And yes, I did do my train research! To the best of my ability, anyway.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – A New Face_

'_You may be __**grand**__ but you're also old. And kind of an asshole…'_

* * *

It was a warm summer's eve on the island of Sodor. The sun was setting and engines were beginning to return back to Tidmouth Sheds from another long day at work. After everyone had settled, Thomas spoke. "Did you hear?" he asked, "Sir Topham Hatt is bringing in a new engine."

Gordon grunted, "_Why?_"

Thomas looked down, "I don't know… But I heard she's from America."

Emily's face brightened, finally, another female engine. Sure there was already Rosie, Mavis, and Belle but there was always room for more. It would be a nice change of pace to have another female in the sheds. "Oh, I hope she's nice! Another girl to talk to, I can tell her all about flowers and the football team and - -"

James cut her off, "Is she a _diesel_?"

"I don't think so," Thomas answered. "But I heard she's a tender engine."

"Thomas, where's America?" Percy asked softly.

"I don't know…"

"Is it far away?"

"I don't _know_, Percy."

"Do you know what she looks like?" Emily asked, still overjoyed that the newcomer would be female.

"Are you _sure_ she's not a diesel?"

"Why is he bringing in another tender engine? If anything, we need more tanks."

"Thomas, is America far away?"

"Is she attractive?"

"Is she old?"

Before Thomas could even begin to answer the barrage of questions being thrown at him, the Fat Controller's car pulled up in front of them. He stepped out to address the group. "A new engine is on the way, she's from California. Her name is Erika." He turned his attention solely towards James and Gordon, "and I hope to God that you treat her well." James scoffed as he turned towards Gordon, "She's going to be helping you with the passenger trains during the summer. So I want you to spend tomorrow teaching her the ropes."

Percy was confused, _'California?'_ he thought. '_I thought she was from America?'_

Gordon felted insulted. He was Gordon the Grand, the fastest, strongest engine in Sodor. He did _not_ need help, especially from some California-American, wherever the hell she was from, engine. "Sir, I don't need any help. And even if I did, why not use any of the engines we already have? Why not use Henry? James? What about - -"

The Fat Controller sighed; he really wasn't in the mood. He knew Gordon would complain, but then again, Gordon complains about _everything_ and _anything._ "She's strictly a passenger engine and designed to pull heavy trains like you. And, with the overwhelming amount of tourism this year, we need all the power we can get. Besides you like being bossy, I'd thought you like to have someone to order around!"

"Yeah Gordon, you're getting to old to be pulling such heavy loads anymore. You might break something!" James stated and starting laughing. Gordon was unamused but said nothing.

"Does she like football?" Emily asked.

"Uh..."

Suddenly, a low, deep sound echoed through the yard. It grew louder and louder as it came closer and closer. No one had heard anything like it; it sounded like an elephant being tortured with a chainsaw. Percy backed into his shed in fear, James and Gordon cringed. Henry was concerned, who would want to harm an elephant? A black figure loomed over the horizon as the sound became louder. The engines braced themselves for whatever was approaching. The Fat Controller looked at his pocket watch, "Ah that must be her, right on time too!" The black figure made its way to the turntable and stopped, steam hissed from underneath. "Everyone," the Fat Controller said, turning around, "meet Erika."

The smoke had cleared to reveal a black, blue, and silver engine. Erika was a Southern Pacific 4449. She stood proudly on the turntable with a small grin on her face. She was nothing the other engines had ever seen before. Her face didn't look like any of the female engines either; she kind of had a vintage look going on. She whistled again which took the others aback. Even Thomas was a bit frightened, he'd never heard a whistle quite like that and wasn't sure if he wanted too. Gordon looked her up and down from wheels to funnel, he wasn't impressed. She wasn't anything special, not to _him_ anyway. He didn't realize he had met eyes with her until she spoke. "Hello, my name is Erika." She said.

"Well," the Fat Controller said as he got back into his car. "I'll let you all get to know each other, and be _nice._"

After he left the sheds grew quiet. After sometime, Percy had come out of his shed to glance at the new engine. She was _big_ and kind of intimidating. "Um, excuse me… Erika, but where is Ca-li-for-nia?" he asked shyly.

The bigger engine looked at Percy, "California is in America."

"Oh… Where's _America?_"

"It's very far away."

"Oh…"

"Do you like football? What about flowers?" Emily piped in.

"Not really, flowers are nice thought!" Emily smiled at Erika's answer.

"What's California like?" Edward asked.

"It's warm nearly all year round, and it doesn't snow… Well, it does, but not where I lived." Edward and Emily were surprised. A place where it doesn't snow? Sounded like heaven to them.

James stared at Erika, she was big, and she didn't look like a steam engine. Not one he'd ever seen before. Where was her funnel, her dome? Why didn't she have a buffer? "Are you a diesel?" he asked.

"Do I _look_ like one? I may run on liquid fuel but I'm certainly no diesel."

"So, you use _special_ fuel?" Henry asked.

"I guess so?" This was becoming awkward. They were asking her all these stupid questions and she didn't even know their names yet. Were all the engines like that on this island?

Thomas noticed their lack of introduction and tried to make up for it, "Oh, I'm Thomas. That's Percy, then Gordon, Henry, James, Emily, and Edward! Welcome to Sodor!"

"So _you're_ Gordon the Grand!" Erika said as she met his eyes again. "You don't look all that grand to me!" Her comment had struck a nerve with the big blue engine but he retained his unimpressed expression. Erika continued, "You're short too."

"Well, other than your horribly loud whistle, what's so great about you?" Gordon finally asked, clearly upset at this point.

"I'm glad you asked! I use to pull passenger cars up and down the Californian cost. They called me the most beautiful engine in the nation. People would flock to gaze upon me and my sisters. I'm sure I could teach _you_ a few things about pulling passenger trains." The new engine grinned; she seemed to engine watching Gordon become flustered. It was like she was doing it on purpose. As she talked, it was becoming more and more obvious to Gordon that this wasn't going to work. She was arrogant, rude, loud, and the list just went on. He didn't need help, he didn't need _her_ help nor did he want it.

"I'm sure whatever you plan on _teaching_ isn't anything I don't already know. I'm called Gordon the _Grand_ for a reason."

"I'm sure."

"I've set records."

"I can break them and set new ones. I know about you Gordon, you haven't done anything I haven't. And if so, I can do it better."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yeah… _really_."

"I don't think so."

Thomas' gazed shifted from Erika to Gordon then back to Erika. The two were glaring at each other at this point; trying to intimidate the other but neither would stand down. This was starting to get ugly. "Um, guys - -"

"You think you're so high and mighty," Erika continued, ignoring the smaller engine. "But you're not."

"If you think you're better than me, then why not prove it?"

"Fine, I will."

"Guys - -?"

"You're going to be gravely disappointed."

"For your sake, I hope you're right." Erika let off some steam as she backed herself onto the turntable, all while holding her glare with Gordon until she was able to back into the shed next to Emily who has happy to have the new engine _right_ next to her. Oh the things they'd talk about! Emily scanned Erika with her eyes slowly. She was different from the others and Emily found it to be a positive trait. Erika noticed the shorter engine was staring, "Is there a problem?"

The question broke Emily's gaze, "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." The two fell silent for a moment. "You know. That was pretty bold of you, challenging Gordon like that. He's the fastest - -"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm supposed to be helping _him_. I don't need help. The Fat Controller sent me here to do a job and I'll do it, _alone_." The shed went quiet again and that entire night, Erika didn't sleep. She continued to stare off into the distance, occasionally looking in Gordon's direction. She was well aware that Gordon wasn't one who liked working with others or asking for help, the Fat Controller had warned her. Well, that was good because she didn't either, especially from some old, snooty engine. She was going to show him the power of an American steam engine and hopefully, knock Gordon off that high horse of his.

At some point or another, Erika had finally fallen asleep. She was sleeping peacefully in her new home until she heard a sound. It was loud; she slowly opened her eyes before closing them again due to the sun shining through the shed's glass windows. It was morning, _early_ morning. The sound continued and became more and more annoying as it went on. Finally, Erika managed to drag herself out of the shed. The sound turned out to be Gordon's whistle. He was still upset, "You're slow. You should have been up by now." He said dryly. Erika chose to ignore him as she got onto the turn table and then next to Gordon, who just _had_ to park himself where the sun would be right in her eyes. She had been out of work for decades and wasn't use to getting up this early, she wasn't sure if she liked it. Erika yawned, it was too early. Why was she up again? Gordon puffed ahead of her, "Come on, we have to work to do and you're not going to make me late." That's right; she was stuck with Gordon all day, and pretty much every day. She was his _helper._

Erika quickly caught up to Gordon, "Wow, you sure are slow. I _know_ you can do better than that! Race you to Knapford?"

Gordon grinned, was she actually challenging _him_ to a race? She was going to lose, badly and he liked that idea. "Sure," was all he said as the two raced off towards Knapford.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – The Bet_

'_You don't like Gordon? ME TOO!'_

* * *

This was impossible, this wasn't supposed to happen, this was disgraceful… This was just _wrong_. He went as fast as he could, he knew the rails better than most. And he had _lost_. It wasn't by much but a loss was a loss. Gordon was out of breath by the time they had reached Knapford. Erika was grinning from cheek to cheek. Her day had just gotten so much better. She had raced the famous engine and won. And she wasn't about to let him hear the end of it, even if she was just as tired as he was.

"Ha, I beat you!" she shouted cheerfully. "I beat Gordon the _Grand_. I told you weren't anything special and I was _right_!"

Gordon became angry, sure she had won, fine but that didn't mean she was better than him. _'She just got lucky.'_ He thought. He took comfort in that thought. It was still early and the day had just started. There was still plenty of time to prove her wrong. "You may have won, but you're not better than I am. And you never will be."

Erika ignored him, she was way too happy to care what he had to say. So happy she whistled. Gordon cringed again, whoever installed her whistle needed to be dragged out onto the rails and run over. It was an ungodly sound. Like the sound of a mighty beast waking up from its sleep. "_Please_, don't do that again," he said. But she did it again, just to spite him.

Soon after it was time for the first train of the day to be pulled. Erika was being coupled to the front car until Gordon noticed and approached her. "Oh no you don't, you're the back engine."

Erika laughed, "Ha, are you kidding me? I don't do that, sorry. I must be in the front so everyone can see my beauty!"

"Get in the back. You don't even know the route."

"I'll figure it out, can't be _that_ hard."

"Get in the back."

"No."

"You're supposed to be _helping_ me!"

"I am I'm doing the hard part so you don't have to. Sounds like helping to me!"

"Get in the _back_!"

"**No!**"

As the two argued the passengers were becoming restless. They didn't care who was in the front or back as long as they go to work on time if at all. The two engines continued to argue as a familiar, round figure in black approached them from the platform. It was Sir Topham Hatt, who had come out of the station to see what all the yelling was about. He listened to the two before speaking.

"**Get in the back!**"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your _superior!_"

"You're _nobody!_"

"**Ahem!**"

Erika and Gordon immediately stopped arguing, they recognized that voice, and knew they were in trouble. The Fat Controller spoke flatly, not looking at them directly, "_What_ are you two doing?"

"She won't get in the back sir! She wants to be in the front!"

"He's being rude and loud! I'm no back engine! I'm _designed_ to be in the front!"

"She doesn't know the route sir!"

"He's being an _ass_, sir!"

"Erika, isn't Gordon suppose to be teaching you?" The Fat Controller asked, his gaze was still adverted.

Erika looked down sadly, "Yes sir." She said quietly.

Before Gordon could begin to gloat, his boss continued. "Gordon, how is she to learn if she's in the _back_?"

"But sir, she doesn't listen! She - -"

" The solution is simple. Gordon, how long have you been with us? I thought you would have thought of this. Erika will be behind _you_, not the entire train. Simple fix, isn't it?" And with that, he returned to his office. '_Behind_ _Gordon?!'_ Erika thought. That was a horrible idea! She would rather be in the back, that way she wouldn't have to look at him. Behind Gordon, an engine that runs on _coal_, what if some got on her and messed up her paint or her pretty face? The horrors and bad scenarios began to fill her mind. Gordon, however, didn't mind it as much. He didn't have to look at her but he was worried her demon whistle would somehow ruin his tender.

Erika cringed, winced and made all sorts of disgusted faces as she was coupled to Gordon's tender. She hated her life, this was horrible, this was humiliating. She was supposed to be in the front, she was the most beautiful engine. How were people to see her with this fat, ugly tender in her face?

The entire morning, neither spoke. Gordon only spoke when he had to but was otherwise silent. Erika was too worried about getting scratched by coal to speak which gave Gordon the opportunity to think. He _had_ to get back at her for this morning, for being disrespectful. He noticed they were approaching Gordon's Hill. An evil grin formed on his face, he had an idea. "And this," Gordon said, suddenly cheerful, "is my hill."

"That's nice, and?" Erika didn't care; she wanted to get away from him before she was engulfed in a thousand coal scuff marks.

"We're going up it."

"Ok…"

The two slowly chugged their way up the hill, it was steep but Erika was use to steep hills… kind of. She remembered having to go up them while in California. The hill quickly became harder and harder to scale. She hadn't noticed that Gordon had slowed himself just enough so that, not only was Erika pulling the train, but shunting _him_ up it as well. "Come on Erika, we're almost there! You can't give up!" Gordon shouted, still grinning while the other engine struggled. This was great! "Come on girl, you're supposed to be as strong as me, don't tell me it was all a front!" Gordon started laughing, he couldn't contain himself anymore. Erika finally realized what he was doing to her and became very angry.

"Gordon, help me! This isn't funny!"

"Sorry Erika! I can't hear you over my laughter!"

"Gordon!"

Erika couldn't hold his weight anymore and went in reverse, taking Gordon with her. The two sped down the hill along with the rest of the coaches. Gordon tried to stop himself but he was literally being dragged by the weight from Erika and the coaches. They passed through a junction before finally coming to a stop on a side rail. Erika was enraged, how dare he put their lives in danger and for what? Plus his stupid tender spilt coal all over her while they were climbing the hill. At least the coaches were empty. "**Gordon!**" she yelled.

Gordon was still laughing, he hadn't expected to go rolling down the hill but it was still funny. He wished he was able to see her face. Erika was fuming, "Gordon you stupid bastard! I'll get you back for this! I swear I will!"

"Yes, yes I'm sure you will."

Later that day, Erika had gone to get washed, she was still very upset. Gordon was an _asshole_. He was horrible. She could have been hurt, what if her paint got scratched? While lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the sound of another engine approaching her. It wasn't until she heard the unfamiliar whistle that she returned to reality. Erika looked over to her left; a sleek, fancy silver engine had stopped next to her. "Who _are_ you?" he asked, "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Erika, who are you?"

"Why, I'm Spencer, the Dutch and Duchess's private engine! I'm the grandest engine on Sodor!"

She studied Spencer; she never saw an engine that looked like him before. He looked modern, he looked sleek, and he _wasn't_ Gordon. And that's all she cared about.

Spencer noticed the scuff marks on Erika, "What happened to you?"

"Why Gordon happened!"

Spencer laughed arrogantly, "Yes, Gordon, I know him quite well."

"Are you guys friends?"

"_No_, far from it!"

"Good, I don't know what people see in him, he's a dick. He's rude. He thinks he's so great, he pulls the express whoop-de-doo." Spencer was intrigued. He hadn't met an engine on the island that _didn't_ like Gordon, or any of the other engines for that matter. He listened as Erika continued her rant. "He thinks he's so much better than everyone else. I don't know what his deal is; he's just some old coal engine. I _beat_ him in a race this morning and he still thinks he's the shit. He wanted _me_ to be a back engine. Imagine, someone as beautiful as me as a back engine! It's unacceptable!"

"Well my dear, you must know that this place has a thing for misusing modern engines like ourselves. They prefer to use old scrap."

"I'm beginning to notice that… Well, I guess I should be heading back. It was nice talking to you, Spencer!" Erika said as she puffed away.

Back at the sheds she noticed Gordon, James, and Henry were there. Gordon was talking to them, James was laughing. He was probably telling them what he had done to her. Erika made her way to the turn table. _'Don't notice me, don't notice me…'_ she thought. But they did. James called out to her, "Hey Erika, you having trouble on those hills? I guess Gordon's express is just too _big_ for you!" James and Gordon began to laugh at the pun as Erika made her way to her shed. She just wanted to go somewhere and die. Emily had been there waiting for her, she was happy to see her. The two girls could hear Gordon and James making jokes about her.

"She just couldn't take it all!" Gordon exclaimed.

"As big as she is, you'd think she'd be able to take you in no problem!"

Erika was blushing deeply and Emily didn't know what was going on and maybe it was better she didn't. "Don't mind them," she said. "Boys will be boys!"

"If only you knew," Erika said, still as red as ever.

"Well then, maybe you should tell me."

She told Emily what happened, the incident with Gordon, getting in trouble with the Fat Controller, _everything._ "I met another engine today. His name was Spencer."

Emily cringed, "Oh… yeah… Spencer. You probably shouldn't talk to him much."

"Why?"

"He's an arsehole."

"He can't be worse than Gordon or James."

"He kinda is…"

'_Worse than __**Gordon**__, was that even possible?'_ Erika thought. Spencer seemed nice enough, he didn't like Gordon and that was cool. He wasn't old and clunky looking like him either. "And besides," Emily continued, "Gordon isn't all that bad. He's a really nice guy."

"You wanna make jokes now, Emily…"

"It's true! Yes, he's kinda arrogant but he still has a good side."

"No he doesn't."

"It's the truth!"

Erika had an idea. If Emily thought Gordon was so grand, why not prove it? "You wanna bet, Emily?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Bet, bet on what?"

"You think Gordon is nice, I think he's a dick. Even if I was nicer to him, he'd still be rude. Prove me wrong and I'll take your shunting jobs for the next two weeks."

"And if you win?"

"If I win," Erika thought about it. It had to be something good, something she'd dread. "If I win, you get to go kiss Spencer."

Emily gagged, "Ugh, _really_? Fine, but don't get mad when you're doing those shunting jobs." She noticed the grin on Erika's face and grinned herself, "I hope you don't fall in love, Erika."

The next morning, Erika was once again greeted by Gordon's whistle. It was so annoying and high. _'Remember Erika,'_ she told herself _'We have to prove Emily wrong.'_

"Right," she said to herself and exited the shed. "Good morning, Gordon. I hope you slept well!" she said in a cheerful voice which was unusual and creepy coming from her, especially when talking to Gordon. He didn't seem to notice and the two were off towards Knapford again. Today was different; she was going to do her best to be nice. She had a bet to win. If that was even possible, she was dealing with Gordon, the biggest dick on Sodor. She had to think of something that would bring out whatever decent qualities he had, if any. "So… Gordon, how do you like pulling the express?" she asked. She couldn't think of anything and she was doing her best to not be rude.

"It's fine I guess," he answered. "Better than shunting, I _hate_ shunting."

Erika's face brightened, "Really? I hate shunting too!"

"It's awful."

"It _is_. I'd always complain when they'd make me do it. I'm a passenger engine, and passenger engines don't shunt."

"Exactly."

"I felt so insulted when they made me do it. And those cars are so rude." The two actually had something in common; it felt kind of weird to Erika. She was use to constantly battling Gordon for control. It was nice change regardless. The two fell silent again as they reached the station. Once again, Erika was coupled behind Gordon. No matter what, she was going to hate this, it just wasn't right. She tried to think of something else to talk about, anything would do. Even - -, "Do you know Spencer?"

Gordon shuddered, of course he did and he'd rather spend his days not talking about him or to him or have anything to do with him. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I met him yesterday! He seems nice!"

Gordon laughed, "Spencer and nice don't fit in the same sentence!"

"Why?"

"He's an arrogant dick."

Again, someone else said he was bad, was she missing something? If Spencer was bad, he had a good way of hiding it. "Well, what's so bad about him?"

"Where do I start?" So Gordon told her what he remembered about Spencer. How arrogant and rude he was to the others, how he tried to get another engine scrapped, everything. Erika was surprised, was all this true? Well, she didn't really get to talk to Spencer all that much. All she knew was that he was some royalty's private engine and that was pretty much it. Maybe later she would go find him and find out the truth. She may be acting nice to Gordon, but she didn't really take his word for it. It was highly possible he was just jealous.

After the morning commute, Erika took the time to look for Spencer. She didn't have a great grasp of the area yet but now was the time to explore before she had to deal with Gordon again. So for the rest of the afternoon she looked up and down Sodor. She went up hills, through plains, pass beach fronts, and forests. She even passed a castle but still, Spencer was nowhere to be found. Was this guy a ghost? It was starting to get late and she was totally lost. She had to be back at the other end of the main line to work the evening commute. She looked around; there weren't any noticeable landmarks or other engines around. "Dammit," she swore under her breath. "I'm so screwed…" She hated herself for blowing her entire day looking for him and now she was unsure if she'd ever get back to Tidmouth or the main line for that matter.

The black engine got an idea, she would whistle. Her whistle was loud and had great range; surely someone would hear her and help her find her way. She whistled loudly for as long as she could. The sound echoed throughout the landscape before fading. Erika stopped to wait for a response… nothing. She did it again and was greeted with silence. "Dammit!" The, she heard the sound of a whistle in the distance behind her. She responded back to the whistle. She didn't care if it was Gordon at this point as long as they could help her. The engine was coming closer, Erika stopped whistling and spoke, "Hello, can you help me?"

"Erika, what are you doing all the way out here?" the voiced belonged to Henry. He stopped next to her. He was pulling a long train of empty freight cars. "Why are you so far off from the main line? Don't you have to work the express with Gordon?"

Erika ignored all of his questions and was just glad he was there, "Henry! Can you help me get to the main line? I'm so lost."

"What were you doing here in the first place?"

Erika paused, she couldn't tell him. He'd probably tell Gordon and she would just end up getting in trouble with the Fat Controller. "I was… uh… I was exploring! I've never seen anything past the main line so I decided to go off on my own. I thought I could just backtrack but I guess I took too many turns!" she gave a nervous smile. She hoped the lie was good enough to convince him.

"Uh… sure Erika, let me drop off these cars and I'll come back to shunt you back to the main line."

Erika's nervous smile grew wider, "Thank you, Henry! I guess I'll just wait here until you return!" And with that said, Henry continued on his way and she was alone again. She let out a deep sigh, she didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell him the truth. He'd probably laugh at her like the others. _'He is kind of cute though.'_

A few minutes later, Henry returned and was coupled to Erika's front buffer. It was a bit awkward but it was better than being coupled to his tender. Erika looked around her surroundings, then at Henry who was staring at whatever he was staring at. He seemed uncomfortable. Erika smiled but said nothing. The two puffed in silence for what seemed like forever and it was starting to get to her. Finally, Henry spoke, "So, what were you doing all the way out here?"

Erika panicked, had he not believed her before? She had to think of something, "Henry, you're adorable!"

"_What?_" His face turned red. Erika decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Oh, look at you! Helping a damsel in distress like me, you're such the gentleman, Henry. I'm sure all the other girls just faint when you pass by them." Henry was far too embarrassed to say anything, but it got him to stop asking questions.

Erika didn't see Henry again until she and Gordon returned to Tidmouth Sheds, he was still blushing from earlier. She wondered if he had told the others what she had said. She decided to tease him further and maybe get Gordon and James back in the process. She approached his shed. "Oh darling, thank you for today! You are a true gentleman, if only your _friends_ could do the same."

James laughed, "Henry, a gentleman? I don't think so."

"Well, unlike you James, he knows how to treat a _real_ lady. Why today, he helped me when I got lost. He was so helpful. I thanked him by taking a ride on _his_ main line." Both James and Gordon were shocked; Henry was redder than he was last time. Erika continued, "You're too rough, Gordon, you have no idea what to do with yours. I need an engine with _experience_. You may be big and best but Henry's express is bigger and better. You're too fast, I can't keep up. You shouldn't be so rough with me, Gordon. I'm not into that. I like taking it slow and steady" James continued to remain silent and Gordon was starting to turn red himself. The other engines snickered and tried to suppress their laughter. "You two could learn from Henry, he knows what he's doing."

"I hear _Edward's_ main line is very good too. He uses it so well." Emily chimed in.

"E-Emily!" Edward stuttered.

"He has experience with his!"

"It gets better with age!" Erika added. Erika looked to her right; it was a shame Thomas and Percy weren't back yet. They were missing out on all the fun. She turned her attention back to Henry, "Oh Henry, you know how to make my firebox roar." She got closer to the green engine, unsure how far she could push him. Henry's face was redder than James at this point, why was she doing this? Gordon was about to say something but didn't, he had no comeback for that. Was that why she was late getting to the station? She was with _Henry_? Erika brought her face closer to Henry's; she wondered how much further she could take it. She got even closer to Henry and slowly, she closed the gap between their lips. But before she could kiss him, Henry's whistle shrieked loudly; the shed filled with steam. Erika backed off and waited for the steam disperse. When it cleared, James and Gordon were splattered with dirt. Henry was still red and looked dazed. "Uh… Are you ok, Henry?"

Henry coughed; "Ow." was his only response before one of his pistons fell off with a loud thud.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – The Fall_

'_I'm beginning to wonder if you're __actually__ in love with her…'_

The following morning, Henry was sent to the Steamworks to get his piston reattached and fix whatever ever else he may have broken when he _exploded_ the night before. Erika felt bad; she hadn't expected that to happen although, it was interesting to see it. In the afternoon, she made the effort to go to the Steamworks and apologize to Henry and explain that she was only teasing. In spite of what happened he seemed to have accepted her apology.

After that the days to come were relatively normal. Erika was getting use to Sodor, its people, its engines, and Gordon in particular. The whole nice thing appeared to be working; he was far more pleasant to be around than when she first arrived. For the most part, she didn't have to force herself to be nice. The other engines began to take notice of their relationship and would often tease them. Erika didn't mind it; she'd usually go along with it to embarrass Gordon. She enjoyed watching him blush. She found it to be very… cute; a word she never thought she'd use to describe Gordon. Was she starting to become attracted to him? No, no of course not and she continued to keep telling herself that. She had a bet with Emily and she planned on winning, she was no shunting engine.

However, despite her eternal hatred of shunting, that's what she found herself doing one day. The Fat Controller had asked her and Gordon to help Henry in the yards in Knapford until it was time for the evening commute. Gordon groaned but Erika felt she had to. After what she did to him, she couldn't say no. The cars teased and taunted Erika. They made fun of her relationship with Gordon. "Shut up!" she ordered.

"Poor Erika! Why don't you go get your boyfriend to protect you!" they cried.

"Shut _up!_" They weren't going to listen, there was only one thing left to do. She whistled. It was a low and deep whistle that echoed throughout the yard. The cars fell silent; they had never heard something like that before. "Thank you," Erika said.

"Well, at least you demon whistle is good for _something_." Gordon said as he stopped in front of her.

Erika rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha you're not funny. You're just jealous that my whistle is more threatening and manly. Not all girly like yours."

"So, you're male then?"

Erika said nothing further which was Gordon's cue to start laughing. While the two engines were occupied with each other, another pair was observing them. Emily was also in the shunting yards along with Henry. Emily was eyeing the train of freight cars attached to Erika; she had a plan. "Henry, _darling_, do you see what I see?"

Henry looked at Erika's train, then at Gordon's position in front of Erika. "I believe I do, Emily."

"I'll keep them distracted." Emily puffed towards Erika and Gordon while Henry went in the opposite direction to switch tracks. "My, you two are getting along so well! It seems like it was only yesterday when you were trying to kill each other!"

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Erika asked.

"I just got back from the quarry, I noticed you all and decided to say hello." Emily thought that was all she needed to say before her plan went into motion. Apparently not, what was taking Henry so long? She had to stall. She had a bet to win. She wasn't going to lose. She'd rather go to them smelter than be forced to kiss Spencer. Just the idea of it made her sick. "Gordon, doesn't Erika look pretty today?"

Gordon snorted, "Um, what?"

"Emily, what are you doing?" Erika asked her but Emily chose to ignore her.

"Well Gordon, _doesn't_ she?"

Gordon could feel himself blushing again, he looked to Erika. She was equally confused. Before Emily could say another word, Erika was shoved into Gordon. He never saw it coming nor could he prepare for it. He felt his lips against hers, against _Erika's_ and the worst part of it all was that he kind of liked it. But it was over before he knew it, Erika had backed away. She was blushing and in shock, she was speechless. Emily grinned, "Well, you two seem way too busy to talk to me! I'll see you later when you're not so _busy._" The two remained quiet as Emily left. Erika still didn't know what to say, she knew this was Emily's doing. There was no doubt that. At least Gordon didn't have the same reaction as Henry. And she didn't even kiss Henry.

Gordon hadn't realized Emily was behind it, he was too busy processing his kiss with Erika. Her lips felt nice, they were soft. Is this why humans enjoyed doing it? If that was the case, then he wouldn't mind doing it again. He looked at Erika; she was still red and refusing to look him in the eye, a first. Gordon wondered if she felt the same about what had just happened. "Erika?" She looked up at him but said nothing. It didn't seem like she had and if she did, she wasn't showing it. "I uh… Erika, I - - never mind. I'll see you this evening."

Erika watched as Gordon left. She felt bad for not saying anything, what _could_ she say? Truth be told, she didn't mind what had happened but it would have been better if it had happened on its own. That thought shocked Erika. _'Happen on its own, what the hell am I thinking?'_ she thought. _'This is Gordon we're talking about here, the rudest engine on Sodor!'_ Although that wasn't the case as of late, she had to admit she was starting to enjoy being around him. Hearing his whistle every morning, seeing his face, spending their days together… _'Oh no… no, no, no this is __not__ happening!'_ She couldn't keep lying to herself anymore, it was becoming obvious. She was falling in love with him. "…Dammit."

Gordon had backed himself into a siding. He was still thinking about her. He found himself doing that more often than he should recently. While he was busy with his thoughts, James had stopped next to him. He was waiting for his next train to be ready and had noticed Gordon. He watched the bigger engine, he was blushing and James instantly knew why. James sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "You're thinking about _her_ again, aren't you?"

James' voice startled Gordon, he had no idea he was there, or anyone for that matter. He didn't say anything so James continued, "You've been acting different lately and everyone's been taking notice. You both are just in your own little world. And as your friend, I am concerned. So, let me ask you this: are you in love with her?"

Gordon thought about it. He knew the answer but he wasn't going to tell James. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

James wasn't expecting that, "Um… excuse me?"

"It's a wonderful feeling. I'd never thought I'd feel like this…"

It was worse than James had thought. Gordon the Grand had fallen, and he had fallen hard. He never thought he'd see Gordon in love before. It was different, it was weird. "So… you love her, don't you?"

"… I do."

"Then, maybe you should tell her. It would be better than having us watch you two act awkward around each other."

Emily was still amused by what had happened earlier. Everything was working out wonderfully. Erika was in love with Gordon and she wouldn't have to kiss Spencer! Just then, Erika came thundering down the rails and was quickly approaching Emily. _'Uh-oh…'_

"Emily!"

"Why, hello Erika. Fancy seeing you here, aren't you supposed to be with Gordon?" Emily smiled nervously.

"I know you were behind that little stunt back there."

"Why I did nothing wrong! It was _Henry_ who shoved you!"

"You - - wait, what?"

"Ok, I told him to do it but you can't tell me I did anything wrong!"

Erika mentally cursed herself for confessing to Emily before about her feelings towards Gordon. Now, it was getting thrown back in her face. She couldn't fight it, she was going to lose this bet and part of her didn't care. "Ok… fine. You win, Emily." Erika sighed in defeat.

Emily didn't feel has triumphant as she thought she would. She had taken advantage of her friend's emotions to win a bet. "You know he has feelings for you, right Erika? Don't think any of us haven't noticed. I haven't known Gordon that long, but I've known him long enough know this: he _really_ likes you, Erika. I've never seen him act like this towards any of the other female engines."

Erika looked at Emily, then back at the ground. "So, what should I do then?"

"You know exactly what you have to do. You need to tell him how you feel. You're both proud engines, but one of you needs to come forward."

Erika was unsure on how to go about it; they really didn't get any privacy. She didn't want to confess her feelings to the entire island. Emily suggested somewhere around Rolf's Castle. It was off the main line and usually quiet. There shouldn't be anyone there after dark.

The evening commute went on without either Erika or Gordon speaking to each other. A few times, it seemed like Gordon was going to say something but always stopped himself. It wasn't until they reached Knapford that Erika spoke, "Um, Gordon?"

"Yes?" his voice was distant, like his thoughts were elsewhere.

"You want to go to Rolf's Castle tonight?"

"Why?"

"Emily said it looked pretty at night, and I don't feel like getting lost again. Will you go with me?"

Time alone with Erika, what else could he hope for? "Sure."

"Great, let's go now!"

The road to Rolf's Castle was a long one and Erika was unaware that she had to go _all_ the back to reach the castle. The long trip gave her time to think about how she was going to tell him, how he'd react. If Emily was correct, it would be what she was hoping for. It was completely dark by the time they had gotten there. The only light source was the moon. The two engines gazed upon the castle's ruins in silence. It was kind of pretty, but not why they were there. Before she could say anything, she remembered she had to go re-route herself at the junction so that she was _facing_ Gordon. "Wait here a moment." She told him be heading off towards the junction.

Moments passed and she eventually returned. Gordon was surprised that she was now facing him. Her black, blue, and silver paint work looked beautiful in the moonlight. They stared at each other, hoping the other would make the first move. Erika decided to go first; this was _her_ idea after all. "Um… Gordon, I need to tell you something… something important." This was so embarrassing. Why couldn't he do this? Wasn't this the guy's job? It didn't matter now, she had already started. "I didn't bring you out here just to look at some castle ruins in the dark. I wanted us to be alone. I… I've been trying to keep telling myself otherwise, but every day, it gets harder and harder. I can't keep lying to myself… Today - - Today at the shunting yards…" Erika paused, this was going on too long, and she needed to just say it. "Gordon, I - - I think I'm falling in love with you. I want to be with you. I love seeing you in the morning, hearing that whistle…"

Gordon had been silent the whole time they had been there, Erika wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Erika… I can't say I don't feel the same. Today proved that, I guess I have James to thank for that." His eyes met hers as he moved closer to her. "I've never felt like this… It feels great. It's funny, _me_, Gordon the Grand in love. They won't let me live it down. But I don't care. I've fallen for you, Erika. And that's all I care about."

"Gordon…" He kissed her before she could finish. Nothing more needed to be said and nothing else mattered.

Back at the sheds the others were getting worried. It was late, where were Gordon and Erika? But luckily, both Emily _and_ James were there to reassure their friends. "She's taking a ride on his express line," Emily said.

"That's one _long_ line," James added.

"Well, he is _big._"

Percy was confused; Erika was far too large to fit in any of the coaches.

Gordon and Erika were there for hours just enjoying being with each other. The moon was high in the sky by the time Erika forced herself to break away from Gordon. She looked up at the moon, "It's getting late."

He raised an eyebrow at her; he had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. He knew he wouldn't get moments alone with Erika often, if at all. And he didn't feel like dealing with the others either, "Does it matter?"

"Well, we're going to get in trouble if we're not there in the morning."

"Do you _want_ to go back?"

They were so far away from Tidmouth, and it was so late, there was no point in going all the way back. She could only hope Emily could come up with a decent excuse for the Fat Controller if she had too. "No," Erika said finally. "No, I don't."

"Ok then." With that said, the two continued doing what they were doing before. If would have asked the weeks before, they would have never thought they'd end up like this. They started out just wanting to be away from each other and now they couldn't do without each other. Erika decided to push this further; she became more forceful with her kisses. To her surprise, Gordon took notice and responded. "I thought you didn't like it rough?"

"I lied."

The couple didn't bother to return to Tidmouth until late in the morning, and didn't get there until mid-afternoon. They had managed to return unnoticed and there were no engines at the shed which gave them time to sleep. They had been up all night and a good chunk of the day. Erika decided there was no better place to rest than next to Gordon. No point in going to her own, maybe she'd make it her spot now. Surely James would understand. But the peace and quiet was short-lived. Percy had returned from his mail route and decided to say hello. He had been worried and was glad to see they were ok. He gave a cheerful whistle, "Gordon, Erika you two are ok!"

The sudden noise startled the two engines awake. Erika squinted as the light hit her eyes. What was that horrible, high-pitched sound? Oh, it was Percy. "Hi Percy," was all Erika said. Gordon said nothing; he was trying to get back to sleep and didn't want to talk.

"Where were you guys? We were all worried! Emily and James said you were riding Gordon's express train."

Erika chuckled, is _that_ what Emily told them? "Yeah Percy, I was. I rode Gordon's express train _all_ night."

"That's funny because it usually doesn't run after hours."

"Well I got a private trip."

Gordon, who had hoped to be asleep by now, grinned. He had to get in on this now; he wasn't getting any sleep so might as well. "She took the return trip back too!" he added.

"I rode that line all night."

"You wouldn't let me rest."

"You're Gordon the _Grand_, you don't need rest."

"Even grand engines like me need a break."

"I saw no resistance on your end. The ride was kind of _rough_ though."

"You _like_ it rough."

"And hard."

"And long."

"Erika, how were you able to fit in the coaches?"

Erika and Gordon paused; didn't Percy understand what they were _really_ talking about? He was just a naïve little tank engine after all, what would he know about intimacy? Percy stayed and chatted with them for a little while longer before leaving. The two engines were able to drift back to sleep until they were woken up again by the sound of a familiar voice. "Gordon, Erika, where have you two _been_? And what's this I hear about riding express trains all night?" It was Sir Topham Hatt. Did Emily really tell the same joke to the Fat Controller? Or had Percy told him?

"Well Sir, I was - - we were…"

"Erika had derailed on her way back to Tidmouth, so I went to go get her." Gordon said calmly. "It was late by the time I got to her so we just spent the night by Rolf's Castle."

"And what were you doing way over there, Erika?"

"I was exploring, Sir." She replied, "Emily had told me about it and I just had to go see it." Well, at least they were partly telling the truth.

The Fat Controller sighed, "Well, thanks to your little field trip I made Emily and Henry pull the express lines _and_ do their own work. I hope both of you have learned your lessons."

"Yes Sir."

"Sorry Sir."

"I hope you two get enough sleep today because you'll be doing extra work tomorrow to make up for time lost today." The Fat Controller got into his car and left the shed.

Well, this was another thing Erika would have to apologize to Henry for. She knew they'd be in trouble if they hadn't made it back in time, but it was well worth the risk. "Thank you, Gordon."

"It wasn't like I was lying… completely." Gordon said, "Besides, it was worth the risk."

"Heh, maybe we should have told him the truth."

"I don't know how he'd handle that. He'll find out eventually."

"What about the other engines?"

"Who _doesn't_ know? James told me it was obvious."

"James isn't everyone." It seemed obvious that Percy didn't follow. Erika wasn't sure about the others except Emily. "Let them figure it out."

Erika was back on her way to Sleepsville when she heard Gordon speak, "You looked beautiful in that sunset." He admitted. "The way the sun shined on you… I wasn't going to admit it though, not then anyway."

Erika smiled, "Well, I thought you were quite handsome. I have a thing for blue, I'm partly painted blue. You're so cute when you're angry. I've heard _so_ many things about you back home, I wasn't going to just let an opportunity just slip away."

"You could have been nicer about it."

"Nah, that's not my style."

The two engines sleep the rest of the afternoon away. When Erika woke up, the sun was setting. She remembered what Gordon had said earlier about how she had looked during a sunset. She looked at him; he was still sleeping so she quietly made her way to the turntable. Once she was able to switch to his track she puffed towards him as quietly as she could, which wasn't all that quiet. Noticing the change in lighting, Gordon began to stir. As he opened his eyes, he saw Erika. She looked just as beautiful as she had before. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Erika slowly brought her face towards his until their lips touched. She savored in this moment for she didn't know how much time she had left to be alone with him. It was only a matter of time before the others would be returning.

With that thought in mind, she pulled away from Gordon. He kissed her again, he was not about to have another repeat of what happened at the shunting yards. She wasn't going to get away again. Erika found it funny, "Gordon, what are you doing?" He looked at her but didn't respond and kissed her again and Erika gave in.

James and Emily were approaching the sheds when they spotted Erika and Gordon. James snorted, "Look at them; they get to spend the day making out while we do _their_ work."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Leave them alone James. They're in love."

"They're annoying."

"Maybe if someone kissed _you_, then maybe you'd understand."

Author's Note - I hope I didn't make Gordon _too_ out of character. Since he's never been in love, I have no idea how'd he act. Also, I'm surprised I haven't mixed up Emily's and Erika's names yet! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – The Storm_

'_Why Erika, I had no idea you were into __old__, __clunky__ engines!'_

* * *

It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise. It was a cloudy day on the island of Sodor. The sheds at Tidmouth were quiet. Percy had already left to start his mail run while the others slept. Erika was next Gordon. To her surprise, James didn't seem to mind having his spot taken. Maybe he figured it wouldn't have mattered if he complained. Erika awoke to a rattling sound above her. She looked out the window, it was raining. Despite what others may have thought, she liked the rain. It didn't rain too often in California during the summer but when it did, it felt refreshing. Erika smiled; it had been so long since she was out in the rain. She had spent the last few decades cooped up in her owner's shed, watching the world go on without her. Erika looked at Gordon; there was something she needed to try.

"Gordon, wake up! It's raining!" she said happily. Gordon uttered something she didn't understand but remained asleep. Erika furrowed her brow, she had to try harder, this was important. "_Gordon!_"

Gordon's eyes fluttered open; they darted around until he saw Erika smiling at him. "Erika, do you know what time it is?"

Erika could sense a hint of annoyance in his voice but ignored it. "It's _raining!_"

"And?"

"We need to go outside."

Gordon watched as Erika left the shed and made her way to the turntable. What was she planning? Gordon slowly made his way out of the shed. He hated the rain; it always left spots on his paint work when it dried. Erika was drenched by the time he reached her and she was _still_ smiling. "Erika, why are we out here?" he was still upset about being up so early and being forced to be in the rain. Erika looked at him; he looked even cuter in the rain even though he was being denied his sleep. She kissed him. Gordon didn't really understand why they had to be out in the rain, but he wasn't going to complain.

"We're in the rain, because it's what people in love do." Erika said matter-of-factly.

Gordon smiled, "Oh really, since when?"

"I saw my owner and his wife do it quite a few times. And I heard people in the movies do it too. It's supposed to be romantic."

"We're not human."

"But, we're in love." She kissed him again. The rain gave them a different experience but Gordon preferred that it _wasn't_ raining. They continued until Gordon couldn't take the rain anymore. Erika pouted; that was new. He never saw her do that before.

Gordon sighed, "Fine…" Erika perked back up as their lips came into contact again. She made it clear that they weren't stopping until it was time for work.

The rain continued throughout the rest of the morning until later in the afternoon. Erika was sent to pick up freight trucks from the quarry. She was told the quarry was a place where the diesel engines worked. She didn't particularly like diesels; they were part of the reason why steam became obsolete back home and why she spent her life in a shed up until arriving on the island. Sir Topham Hatt instructed her to talk to Mavis. She had never met Mavis; this was her first time to the quarry after all. Another engine came up to her on the adjacent track. Erika decided to introduce herself, "Um, hello. I'm Erika; do you know where Mavis is?"

"Why I'm Mavis. You must be the new engine Sir Topham Hatt told me about." She looked at Erika; she was bigger than the other steam engines. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm from the US."

"They must make them _big_ in the US! I didn't think Gordon was into bigger girls." Erika blushed and looked down; Mavis laughed, "I'm only kidding, Erika! Come, I'll show you the freight you're to deliver."

Erika followed the diesel engine. As the two made their way to the train of freight, Mavis continued talking. "Gordon is a fine steam engine. A bit arrogant and sometimes a little thick, but a good engine nonetheless. He doesn't seem like the type to fall in love. I was surprised when he told me. He looked so happy; you can see it in his eyes. He really does love you; and I hope you two are happy."

Erika smiled; was Gordon actually _bragging_ about her? "Don't worry Mavis; I'll take care of him."

"Good," the two stopped in front of a rather long train of freight cars filled with rocks. "Well, here is your train, Erika. Tell Gordon and the others I said hello." She puffed off as Erika was coupled to the train. Mavis seemed nice; maybe she'd have to change her opinions of diesels.

On her way back to the main line, Erika stopped at a junction. In the distance ahead of her, she heard a whistle. She knew that whistle better than anyone else, it was Gordon. "Out of my way, express coming through!" he shouted as he approached the junction.

Erika grinned, "I hope you're not too tired tonight for me to ride your express train!" she said as Gordon went past her. She could see the red on his face and shocked expression. He didn't think he'd run into her. She wondered if he did that often. Erika continued to grin as she made her way to her destination in Knapford.

In Knapford Thomas was talking to James at the station. Erika decided to listen in on their conversation. "I can't believe I lost my shed to _her._" James whined.

Thomas laughed, "Well, it was going to happen. You should have known."

"No matter how early I finished my work, how fast I went, she'd be there before me. And when I got there before her; Gordon would give me the most threatening face I'd ever seen."

"You should be happy for him."

"I'd be happy to get my spot back."

"You'll understand when you fall in love, James." The red engine only rolled his eyes in response, first Emily and now Thomas. Who was going to lecture him next, Toby?

Thomas' eyes widened, he suddenly remembered something. "By the way James, I heard Spencer is back."

James shuddered, "Good God, why?"

"I don't know, probably because the Duke and Duchess are at the summer home."

Spencer was here? Erika had completely forgotten about him since she was with Gordon. She forgot she wanted to talk to him. She didn't have much to do until her evening run with Gordon, she decided now would be a good time to find him. It didn't take too much effort to find the summer-house. Erika found it weird how she hadn't spotted it before. She saw the silver engine by the platform which led to the summer-house.

"Spencer!" Erika called out.

The silver engine jolted, he had been resting. He looked around; he had heard that voice before. Spencer saw Erika approach him on the adjacent track. "Oh, it's you." He said flatly.

"Spencer, long time no see! How have you been?"

Spencer yawned, "I've been doing what grand engines like me do. Take the royal family where they need to go. Sadly, they want to go here."

"Sodor isn't so bad; it's actually a blessing for steam engines like me. Where I come from, they don't use steam anymore. Trains there run on diesel and electricity."

Spencer snorted, "It's just that a grand engine like me shouldn't have to put up with these low tech, scrap engines. You, dear Erika, may be an exception but not the others."

As Spencer continued, Erika started thinking. _'Low tech scrap? The others are great!'_ She could already tell that Spencer's true colors were starting to show, and she didn't like it.

"By the way, have you seen Gordon lately? He's been puffing around with his head in the clouds! I've heard he's fallen in love or something. How _pathetic_. You'd think an engine as _grand_ as him wouldn't fall in love. But that just goes to show you - -"

"Gordon _isn't_ pathetic!" Erika interrupted. Spencer was shocked by her words, didn't she hate him? Why did she care if he insulted Gordon? "He isn't pathetic." Erika continued, "Far from it. He's amazing. He's nice, funny, handsome, brave, strong… I've never met any other engine like him."

Spencer put two and two together, this was the engine Gordon the Grand had fallen in love with. At least he had some form of taste. "Well, how interesting, especially since you said all the things about him, I never would have guessed." He gave her a smug smile and started to leave. "By the way, Erika, I'd watch what I'd say from now on if I were you. I'd _hate_ to see the past catch up with you." Erika watched as Spencer left, his words still echoed in her mind. She felt something bad was about to happen.

By the time evening had rolled around, it was raining again. Erika took her time getting to the other end of the main line; she was thinking about what Spencer had said. She wondered if he was plotting something. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't switched tracks at the junction nor had she realized that Gordon had been waiting for her at the Barrow station for what had seemed like forever. Her thoughts were broken when she bumped into him, "Erika, where have you been? You're facing the wrong way and we're behind schedule!"

Erika's eyes slowly met his. He seemed more concerned than angry. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

Why did she look so sad? What happened to the happier Erika from earlier? "Erika, what's wrong?"

Spencer apparently hadn't run into Gordon after he had talked to her. But Erika was still worried; was he going to tell Gordon what she had said about him before? It didn't seem like it, but the fear was still there. Erika pretended to ignore Gordon's question, "I'm sorry for being late. I'll head over to the turntable." Gordon watched as she departed, there was definitely something wrong.

The commute back to Knapford was a silent one with the only sounds coming from the pouring rain and the clattering of wheels rolling on railway track. Since they were behind schedule, Erika was the lead engine. She thundered down the main line and at times, Gordon had to work harder to keep the pace. Gordon was still worried; they often talked during this time. They hardly saw each other at all today, with all the work that was given to them. They came to a stop at a junction, Erika didn't want to stop. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go to her shed.

Behind them, they heard a whistle. Erika didn't recognize it but Gordon knew who it was. The engine who whistled stopped next to them, "Well, well if it isn't the two _lovebirds_." It was Spencer.

Erika began to panic, "Yes, hello Spencer. Oh, look the light is green now! Let's go, Gordon!"

"My, my, what a lovely couple you two make. I didn't think an engine has grand as you would fall for an engine like her." Gordon became annoyed. They were behind schedule and there wasn't any time to talk to the silver engine. Not that he wanted to anyway. Spencer continued, "I mean, there isn't anything all that _grand_ about you, isn't that right Erika?" he stopped next to Erika.

Gordon went from annoyed to angry, "We don't have time for this!"

"But don't you want to hear what your lovely lady has said about you? Do you think _I_ said those things? Why Gordon, I'm surprised at you."

Gordon looked at Erika, then back at Spencer. "What did she say?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Erika?"

She didn't respond, she wanted to go but she couldn't get herself to move. "Yes Erika, please tell Gordon what you _really_ think of him. How he's just some old coal engine. How he's a rude and arrogant dick who thinks he's the best. You wouldn't _believe_ the things she said about you, oh how she went on about how horrible you are and how much better she is then you!"

Gordon was speechless, but most of all, he was hurt. He couldn't believe Erika would say those things about him, didn't she love him? "Erika is all this true?" he asked.

"Gordon… I'm so sorry." She was all she said.

"Well, I should get back to the summer-house. No engine should be out long in this rain. I hear there's a storm coming!" and with that, Spencer left the two engines to themselves.

Erika was still in shock, she couldn't believe what had just happened. They had warned her to stay away from Spencer and now she was paying a harsh penalty for it. She looked up at the junction light, it was still green.

Erika and Gordon slowly pulled into Knapford Station and came to a stop. The two were uncoupled from each other and the coaches. Erika had to explain, but would he listen? As she went to go re-route herself, the Fat Controller approached Gordon. "Where were you two? You guys are _very_ late." He said.

"I'm sorry Sir. We had to slow down due to the rain." Gordon answered sadly.

"Gordon, you two are _always_ late now a days. I don't know what to do with you. And Gordon, a little rain never stopped you from being on time before."

"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

"And it won't, because I'm giving the job to Emily and James for a while. I don't know what's been going on but it's been interfering with your work ethic. Starting tomorrow, you'll be working in the yards and delivering supplies to Sodor Slate Quarry, is that understood?"

Gordon didn't think he could feel any worse and it was all because of _her_. "Yes Sir, I understand…"

"Good," as the Fat Controller left, Erika approached Gordon on the adjacent track.

"Gordon, we need to talk. I'm so sorry about today, I - -"

The blue engine looked at her, a mix of pain and anger could be seen on his face. He didn't want to talk, especially not to her. "Erika… just leave me alone." Gordon went past her and headed for the sheds. Erika looked down at the ground, what had she done? The rain streamed down her face, she didn't know what to do. She didn't return to Tidmouth Sheds, she couldn't. She could feel tears beginning to flow; she now had a reason to hate the rain.

Gordon had returned to the sheds without speaking to his friends. They all asked what had happened and where Erika was but he ignored them all. He was too shocked and too hurt to talk. He wasn't one to believe anything Spencer said but Erika didn't deny any of it. His day started so well too and now, not only had he been lied to by the one he loved, but lost his job pulling the express. As angry as he was, he still loved her. And that's what he hated the most, "Erika… why?" he whispered.

It was dark and rainy; Erika was still at the station. Her tears were by the cold rain. She couldn't go back to Tidmouth like this. She didn't want to go to the sheds, but where else could she go? Gordon was there and seeing him would only make it worse. She could only imagine how he must be feeling and that's what made her feel even worse. She sighed and tried to gather herself. Slowly, she made her way back to the sheds where her old spot was waiting.

When she approached the turntable, she didn't dare look at Gordon. If she did, she'd probably just lose it. While the others were relieved to see her, Emily was by far the happiest. "Erika, where have you been? It's so late, Gordon isn't talking. What happened back there?" She asked franticly. Erika ignored her friend, she didn't talk nor did she want to. But Emily kept pushing it, "Why aren't you two talking? What is going on? Erika, please talk to me!"

She looked at Emily, "Emily… please, just let it go for now." Emily could see the sadness in Erika's eyes and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Ok, I'm sorry Erika."

The next morning it was still raining. Erika didn't hear Gordon's whistle. She hadn't gotten the memo that she wasn't going to pull the express until she saw Emily leave. It was all her fault, she regretted talking to Spencer, but she had to get Gordon to listen to her. She had to explain. She had to find some way to make up for this, somehow. As she entered the shunting yards, she saw him getting ready to head for the quarry. He looked like he hadn't slept well, if at all. It wasn't like she had either. She switched to his track and approached him, he didn't look happy to see her.

"Gordon, can we talk? Please?" she asked.

"Haven't you said enough?"

"I'm sorry. I said that a long time ago."

Gordon went from being hurt to just plain angry, "So you _did_ say it?"

"Yes - - It was a long time ago. Before I got to know you, I - -"

"Erika, get out of the way."

"But Gordon, I - -"

"**Move!**"

Erika paused, she had only made it worse and now he was even angrier at her. She felt helpless as she backed up to let him through. Gordon quickly passed her without saying another word. She had messed up badly, and it didn't look like there was a way to reverse it.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered and felt herself begin to cry again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – The Clearing_

'_Oh the indignity….'_

* * *

Erika sullenly biffed and bashed the cars in the yard. They laughed and mocked her but she paid them no mind. She was alone and that was perfectly ok with her. That way no one would see her cry. She didn't think she'd ever feel so bad before. Back home, Erika was a proud and strong-willed engine. She pulled passenger trains up and down the California coast, her paint gleaming in the sun for all to gaze upon. Now, she was shunting in a yard crying over another engine. _'Oh how I've fallen…'_ she thought. Erika sighed, this wasn't who she was. Maybe Spencer was right, love made her weak and she was not weak. _'I can overcome this! I don't need love and I certainly don't need Gordon.'_ Even in her thoughts his name still brought on tears. _'No, stop it Erika. We're not going to cry anymore! We're going to get to work and show them all how useful we really are!'_

"Right," Erika said to herself with newfound confidence. The cars were still making fun of her; she blew her whistle loudly. "**Silence!**" she ordered; and they listened. Erika smiled smugly; it made her happy to know she could still strike fear and terror into them. She continued biffing and bashing and getting the cars ready for other engines. The others were amazed at how quickly she had organized the yard.

When it was time to deliver a train of freight to the quarry, Erika thundered down the rails as quickly as she could. Mavis was surprised by how fast she had gotten there. "Well, aren't you the speedy one?"

"Of course Mavis, would you expect anything less from me?" Erika said proudly.

Mavis laughed, "You sound just like Gordon. No wonder he likes you. The two of you are so similar."

Mavis' words made Erika cringe. She had gone the rest of the day without thinking about him and now he was in her thoughts again. Mavis didn't seem to notice. "Oh by the way, Erika, Gordon was here earlier. He left these trucks behind, do you mind taking them back to the yard?"

Erika shuddered, no she didn't want to take Gordon's stupid trucks. He should have done it himself. But Mavis had asked, and Erika had to prove herself.

"Uh yeah, sure I will Mavis…" The black engine quickly delivered the trucks back to Knapford. She wanted to be rid of them as soon as possible.

The Fat Controller had been watching Erika closely all day and was surprised by her speed. Why hadn't she done this before? He called her into the station to talk to her. When she pulled into Knapford, Gordon was there. Erika's heart sank. Had the Fat Controller called him too? She waited a bit to hope he'd leave but he didn't. "Dammit… Be strong Erika. You're better than him, you can do this!" she told herself and puffed proudly into the station.

Gordon saw her and was unamused, "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"Why hello to you too, Sir Topham Hatt wants to talk to me. Probably to praise me on how great I am!"

He rolled his eyes; it seemed the Erika he disliked was back. "You're nothing so great."

"I could say the same about you - - you old, clunky piece of - -"

Before she could finish, the Fat Controller approached them. "Good, you two are here. A large shipment needs to be delivered to the Fenland Fields. I want you two to deliver the train _together_…" while the Fat Controller continued talking, the two engines cringed. They didn't want to do anything together. Being this close to each other was hard enough. Erika figured she could change his mind.

"That won't be necessary, Sir. I've pulled large trains before. I'm sure I can do it on my own." Erika said smugly.

"I don't doubt that Erika but you've never been there before, Gordon has. And I'd rather not have you get lost again. Besides, with the both of you, the job will get done faster."

Erika was disappointed, "…Yes Sir."

"Now, we don't have time to get you facing the proper direction Erika so you'll have to pull it facing Gordon. I'm sure he'll manage."

"Yes Sir, of course." Gordon said and glared at Erika who only glared back. Oh _joy_, not only did they have to work together, they had to stare at each other the whole way there.

The two engines exchanged nasty looks as they headed towards the Fenland Fields. If this had happened a few days ago, they would have talked and laughed. Every now and then, Erika would put her brakes on just to piss Gordon off. She considered it payback for what he did to her on the hill that day. And yet, the silence was getting to her like it always had. Deep down, she still loved him and she hoped he still loved her and that this was all a front. She couldn't say that now, not after that act she put on back at the station.

Erika looked at Gordon and was given an annoyed look in return. She could tell he was still hurt. She decided to break the silence, "If you have something you need to say to me then say it. I'm tired of all the nasty looks you've been given me since we started."

The two stopped on the tracks leading into the Fenland Fields. It started to rain again, which seemed to fit the mood perfectly. Gordon was silent for a moment. Erika waited as she listened to the sound of the rain hitting their boilers. Gordon stared at Erika, "You know what's bothering me? I'm _upset_ that someone that I thought cared for me said things behind my back." His expression softened, "I _loved_ you, Erika. What makes it worse is that I had to hear it from Spencer." Gordon sighed and looked away from her.

Erika felt as if she was going to cry again. At this point, she didn't care if she did. The "proud" and "strong-willed" Erika had reverted back to the Erika from this morning. "I - - I'm so sorry, I am. Everyone told me to be careful with Spencer and I didn't listen. It was in the past though, before I got to know you. I don't feel the same way now, far from it… Gordon, I - -"

A loud cracking sound could be heard from underneath Erika's tender. Gordon realized what bridge they were on and it brought back horrible memories. "Oh, the indignity…" he said under his breath and the bridge gave way. Erika fell backwards into the muddy marsh below; taking Gordon and some of the freight cars with her.

The two engines were covered in mud from the splash they created. Erika didn't think her day could any worse, she felt tears following down her face. She didn't care if she was crying in front of Gordon. She had enough. "Oh great… this is just great, first the incident with Spencer and now this! I'm covered in mud, we're in the middle of _nowhere_, and now we're stuck! We'll probably be out here for days before anyone finds us; and by the time they do, we'll be rusted and worthless. And what's worse," she looked at Gordon, "I've hurt you, the one _I_ love. I'm so sorry. I use to be a proud and strong-willed engine and now I'm _this_. Oh how I've fallen… Oh… the _indignity…_" Erika closed her eyes and said nothing more.

Gordon began to chuckle, it was obvious Erika didn't know what she had just said. She looked up at him, why was he laughing? This wasn't funny; there wasn't anything humorous about their situation. "Oh Erika… Mavis was right, we _are_ similar." He smiled at her.

Erika smiled back, "I think I've been hanging around you too much."

"Is that bad?"

"Maybe, you have been getting me in trouble lately." She lowered her voice, "But it's ok… because I love you, Gordon the Grand."

"Erika…" He moved in close to her until their lips touched. He couldn't deny that he didn't miss this. Her lips were just as soft as he had remembered. Even in the rain, they still felt warm. Gordon didn't care if they spent the rest of their lives stuck in the marsh; he didn't care what others would think as long as she was with her, nothing else mattered. "I love you, Erika."

"I love you, Gordon the Grand." She said softly.

They were about to kiss again when they heard another engine approaching. The engine stopped next to them, it was Toby. He laughed, "Well, I see you've taken a liking to that marsh, Gordon. You keep falling in it!" he noticed Erika down there with Gordon, "Who's that?"

"This is Erika," Gordon answered. He looked back at her, "the most beautiful engine on Sodor." She blushed.

"So that's who Mavis was talking about. Well, she seems like a great engine."

"Yeah… she is."

"I guess you two need help getting out? Do you want me to go get Rocky?"

"If you don't mind Toby."

"Of course," he puffed along the bridge as fast as he could to go get help.

Erika was still blushing, "Most beautiful engine on Sodor, huh?"

"But of course. The grandest engine on Sodor only deserves the most beautiful engine." Gordon said proudly; he seemed to be back to his old self. Erika let out a small laugh. She thought the _grandest_ engine was Spencer? Speaking of Spencer, she needed to get back at him, but how?

After being pulled out of the marsh by Rocky, Erika and Gordon managed to finish their delivery with most of it in tack. They got back to Knapford Station without being _too_ late. Despite being a little tardy, the Fat Controller congratulated them. He noticed the two were covered in mud, "What happened to you two?"

"Well Sir," Erika began, "we were crossing the bridge into the fields when the bridge broke. Luckily Toby came along and was able to get Rocky."

The Fat Controller sighed, "I thought that bridge was fixed after Gordon and James had broken it! Oh well, regardless, you two managed to complete your task within a decent amount of time. You two should go get washed, useful engines need to be _clean_."

"Yes Sir," Erika said and looked at Gordon.

"Of course, Sir…" Gordon looked back at her; she had a mischievous look in her eyes. As the Fat Controller turned to leave, Erika moved in and kissed Gordon. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea but gave in anyway.

"Oh, by the way," the Fat Controller turned around, "I want you two to - -" he stopped as soon as he saw his two engines… _kissing_. The Fat Controller's expression turned from one of utter to shock to confusion. He wasn't sure how to respond to the situation or that it was possible they could do… _that_. With all the different models of trains, wouldn't it be hard to - - The Fat Controller kicked the thought from his mind. This was getting awkward. He quickly removed himself from the scene and wondered if his wife had put something in his coffee that day.

On the way back to the sheds, Erika and Gordon noticed Emily in the yards talking to Spencer. "I know _you're_ the one behind all this Spencer. What did you do to Erika and Gordon?" Emily demanded.

The silver engine rolled his eyes, "My dear Emily, we were merely talking. Gordon found out some things Erika had said. I took no part in this, I was an innocent bystander. Besides, relationships should be built on trust and understanding. Without it, what's the point?"

Emily's eyes narrowed, "They were _fine_ until you came along. Now, what did you do?!"

"Oh Emily, you were always the damage controller around here."

"Spencer!"

While the two argued, Erika noticed they were on the same track. She got an idea, "Gordon, _darling,_ do you see what I see?"

Gordon noticed it too, he laughed. "You are a _horrible_ person."

"I'm not human. And it'll be like killing two birds with one stone. Watch and learn, dear." Erika switched to Emily and Spencer's track. She moved slowly and quietly, hoping the cars and trucks would keep her hidden. Spencer was taller than Emily and Erika hoped the argument would keep his eyes from drifting. She had to be careful; she was bigger than Emily and didn't want to wreck her. _'Just a little push is all,'_ she thought. Gordon watched as Erika prepared to push Emily into Spencer, he felt bad for Emily but also wanted to get Spencer back. Emily did do the same thing to them once so maybe it was only fair.

"Spencer, you're by far the meanest, rudest, most arrogant engine I have ever met!" Emily shouted, "In fact, I - -" Before she could finish, Emily felt herself being propelled forward and into Spencer. She felt her lips touch his… touch Spencer's. Spencer's whistle went off and made a loud, high-pitched sound. It sounded like it had broken. The ear-shattering whistle stopped when Emily backed away from Spencer, he had a dazed look on his face; he was smiling. Emily made disgusted faces and sounds to make one think she was dying. They heard Erika laugh from behind Emily and Gordon approached them.

"Well, well, well Spencer, I thought love was for the _weak?_" he asked.

Spencer recovered and tried to gather his words, "What? No, _nooo_ you don't know what you're talking about! She ran into _me._" His face was red.

"Emily, I thought you _hated_ Spencer?" Erika asked, "And here the two of you are _kissing_."

"I think… I think I'm dying…" Emily said.

"Well I guess we should let the lovebirds be. We are intruding on their privacy, Gordon."

"You're right, _dear_. Let's leave them be." Gordon waited for Erika to switch tracks before departing. Emily and Spencer could hear their laugher it the distance. Later that night, Spencer and Emily were in their separate sheds. The incident at the yard was still fresh in their memory. And what was worse was that they both kind of liked it.

For the rest of the month, Erika and Gordon continued to work in the yards as well as return to their jobs pulling the express lines. They didn't see each other often but they'd always look forward to their morning and evening commutes together along the main line. A few times, Erika would pull in backwards just so she could see Gordon's face and sneak in a few kisses between stops. Sometimes, she'd do it in front of the Fat Controller just to see his reaction, it was always different.

Eventually, Erika was given her own express train along the Norramby line, taking passengers to and from the beach. Erika was excited; it reminded her of her days in California. Loved pulling her own coaches and going up and down the coast. She even enjoyed getting sand in her wheels and on her paint work. She was just happy to be a passenger engine again; it was what she was meant for. But, at the same time, it also meant she got to see Gordon even less. Most of the time, she didn't make it back to Tidmouth. She had made her home Vicarstown. Every now and then, she'd run into the other engines. They'd tell her about how Gordon had once fallen in a ditch outside the sheds and wouldn't turn on the turntable because he was too big. She'd tease him about it every time she was in Tidmouth or ran into him on the main line.

Even though she loved having her own line, Erika hated being at the Vicarstown Sheds, they were usually empty and she'd only sleep there when she was absolutely too tired to make it back to Tidmouth. With the summer winding down, and the increase in last-minute visitors, she almost never made it back to Tidmouth. She almost never got to see Gordon now and she missed him so much. She wondered if he thought about her, if he missed her. The answer was pretty obvious but she couldn't help but wonder. Erika couldn't take it anymore, she _had_ to see Gordon. She missed him, but she couldn't just abandon her post. It wasn't good for the railway and she didn't want to get in trouble, she spent most of the summer doing that anyway. She had to think. Vicarstown _was_ on the main line; Gordon's express was on the main line. If she could get to the station before he left to Barrow, maybe she could see him. Erika smiled, this was going to work! She only hoped she woke up in time.

The next morning, Gordon pulled into Vicarstown Station; he could see the sheds in the distance. He knew Erika was there. He missed her dearly but he was rarely in the area. Sometimes, he would see her in the distance, but he never could quite catch up to her. Gordon had to hand it to Erika, she could be really quick when she wanted to. That thought made him feel better about losing to her that day. He wanted to see her, he _had_ to see her. It had been over a month since he saw her face. As he exited the station, Gordon decided he'd go see her on his way back from Barrows.

Erika had slept until she suddenly woke up. She had to see Gordon today before he left. She hurried out of her shed and to the station, but he wasn't there. Had she missed him? Erika swore to herself for not waking up in enough time. This was supposed to be fool-proof. She remembered the schedule, or thought she did anyway. While being coupled to her coaches, Erika stalled for as long as she could. She had hoped she'd see him on his way back or maybe he was late. She couldn't stay any longer, the passengers were getting angry; she had to go. As soon as Erika left, Gordon puffed towards the sheds, he didn't even see her. He was too busy trying to get to the sheds before it was too late. As he approached Vicarstown Sheds, his heart sank, they were empty. He had missed her. "Dammit," he swore.

Erika felt horrible for the rest day, she had one opportunity to see Gordon and she overslept. From the Norramby Station, she could see the ocean. It was a sparkling blue; it reminded her of Gordon's paint work. She continued to stare at it until it was time for her to head back to Vicarstown.

On the way back, she stopped at the junction. It was pretty much just her on this side of the island, who would be way over here? Unless… Erika could hear a familiar whistle ahead, it _was_ him. Erika whistled back and hoped he'd stop. The whistle grew louder and she could see him clearly now but something was wrong, he wasn't stopping or slowing down. And they were still on the same track. Erika panicked, "Gordon, stop! It's me, Erika!"

Gordon looked up, he hadn't been paying attention. As soon as he saw her he quickly applied his breaks. Erika only closed her eyes and braced herself for a world of pain. But nothing happened, Erika opened her eyes. She wasn't in a million pieces scattered all over the tracks, she wasn't dead! She looked at Gordon; he had stopped only mere inches from her. Her face brightened, "Gordon, you didn't kill me!" she exclaimed happily.

Gordon smiled, he didn't say anything. He was happy just seeing her, that is, until he saw her faded and scratched paint work. "Erika, what happened to you?"

Erika was confused, and then realized what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah… It's from the sand. It can really kick up around here." She lowered her voice, "And the kids… sometimes throw wet sand at me… Gotta love the children!"

"Shouldn't you go to the Steamworks?"

"I only go for repairs; I don't really worry about my paint work anymore. I got use to it, I'm just happy to be pulling coaches and being with people. Many come here just to see me; they say how they've never seen an American steam engine before or how they're happy to see an engine like me still running."

"So, you like it here?"

"Yeah, I do. But it gets lonely. I miss the others… I miss you."

"I miss you too, Erika. The sheds aren't the same without you. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

The two engines fell silent. They had spent all day trying to see each other and now that they had, they didn't know what to say to each other. They were both on schedules and they were starting to fall behind. Gordon spoke up, "Well, I guess I should let you go. I've got to stay on schedule and I don't want to make Sir Topham Hatt angry."

"Right, yeah… me too."

Gordon started to back up to let Erika switch to the other track when she puffed forward and kissed him. It had been so long, it felt like their first. And it felt amazing. Gordon returned her affection; to hell with the schedule this was far more important. At this point, neither cared about being late or having angry passengers, everything had faded away. They were in their own little world now. Erika slowly pulled away but kept her face close to his, "I love you, Gordon." She whispered to him.

"I love you, Erika." He whispered back. Even if she was dirty and scratched, he still loved her. She was still the most beautiful engine to him. They kissed a while longer before finally pulling away.

"I can see you in the morning, right?"

"You won't get up in time."

Erika pouted, "I can try!"

"You won't." he noticed her disappointed expression. Then, he came up with an idea. "I can see you on my way back."

"I'll be gone by then… But we can meet here. I'll wait for you! I'll even re-learn your schedule if I have to!"

Gordon smiled, "Ok, Erika."

She wanted to kiss him again but there wasn't any time. Erika couldn't help herself, "Screw it, I'm already late." She kissed him good-bye before switching to the other track. "Oh, Gordon, _darling_, don't fall in any ditches or get stuck on turntables."

"Ha, ha, you're funny. Don't break any bridges."

"I could tell you the same."

"I hope your paint isn't gone by the time I see you again."

"Even if it did, I'd still be beautiful."

"You have point… I love you."

"I love you too, Gordon the _Grand_."

The two departed. They weren't sad anymore because they knew they'd see each other the next day, even if it was briefly. Even if they only had time to whistle at each other, it was better than nothing. Erika decided she'd head over to the Steamworks tomorrow before she met up with Gordon. Now, she had a reason to get repainted. Maybe she'd go back to her old daylight colors.

**Author's Note:** Although my time in Sodor is over, I'll probably be back, while yelling obscenities on top of an SP 4449. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I had to do a _lot_ of research on trains and the history and railways of Sodor. I even use a map as reference. You must excuse me if anything is incorrect, I couldn't find info on a lot of the locations so I had to guess. Did you know Gordon would be 19 years older than Erika if you don't count his rebuild date? I did! If you go by rebuild date then it's only a two-year difference. Even so, he's still older! However, the SP 4449 is taller, longer, heavier, and faster than the LNER A1, which is what Gordon is loosely based off of and - - ok, I'll stop now.


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue – The Day Off_

'_What do people in love do in the snow?'_

* * *

The summer had come and went. It was now late fall with winter approaching quickly. Erika was able to relax a bit more now that most of the visitors were gone. Instead she brought supplies and exports between Norramby and Vicarstown. It wasn't something she really enjoyed, but it kept her busy; and the townsfolk loved her for it. They even started calling her "The Daylight of Norramby." Erika had to admit, she too had learned to love the people here. Ever since she started meeting Gordon at the junction between the main and Norramby line, she had exchanged her blue and silver colors for orange and red. She was a Daylight engine after all, and those were her intended colors and they matched the season.

Still, she longed for the days back at Tidmouth. She missed her friends, she missed being with Gordon. But they still met up at their special place, so that was something to look forward to each day. Sometimes he'd stay with her in Vicarstown; she figured he had someone cover for him. Erika loved those days. She got to make fun of him for getting stuck on the turntable, until she got stuck herself once. Although she was somewhat bigger than him, Erika had always placed herself perfectly. She didn't understand what happened. Luckily, Gordon wasn't there that day.

One cold and cloudy day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived and told her she needed to head to Tidmouth where a train would be waiting for her to to deliver to Ballahoo. Erika was skeptical at first, why couldn't they just bring it here? Regardless, Erika was excited. She could see her friends again and hopefully Gordon. It was a long way to Tidmouth, but she didn't care.

On her way to Tidmouth, she ran into Emily at Wellsworth. She had a long train of cars attached to her. Emily was happy to see her old friend, "Erika! Oh, it's been so long." she said cheerfully.

"Emily, that's because you never visit!" Erika answered.

Emily's smile faded, "I know, I'm sorry. I've been so busy... I always tell Gordon to say hello for me though."

The two were silent for a moment. Erika noticed Emily's worried expression, something was going on. "Emily, is there something you're not telling me?"

The emerald-colored engine began to blush, "No! I mean - - Well…"

"Have you been seeing Spencer since I've been gone?"

"**No**! I mean… um… maybe?" Emily saw Erika's grin and frowned, "No, it's not what you think! We're just friends."

"So if I went to ask Spencer, he wouldn't - -"

Emily became redder, "Ok, fine…" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I've been sneaking around to go see him at the summer-house. At first, it was just to talk about what had happened… then…" Emily's voice trailed off. She had an out-of-it look on her face, she was clearly in love. Erika only laughed. Oh how she loved it. She couldn't believe Emily was with Spencer or that Spencer was capable of loving someone other than himself. "But don't tell anyone! I don't want him to get in trouble for sneaking off to see me."

So that's why Gordon never told her, he didn't know himself. "Of course Emily, I won't tell."

"And don't tell Spencer I told you if you see him either. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Sure I won't tell. But you better before someone catches you." As the two went their separate ways, Erika was still grinning. If Erika ever saw Spencer, she'd just laugh, continue on her way, and leave him confused. It would be funnier that way.

Once she reached Tidmouth, she headed straight for the sheds. The train could wait, she had to check something first. She saw Gordon in one of the sheds, he was sleeping. Erika thought about waking up Gordon the way she usually did but she had a better idea. She got on the turntable and watched Gordon for a bit to make sure he was completely out. Then, she blew her whistle loudly. Gordon jumped and looked around frantically; someone was torturing that poor elephant again. He then saw Erika. He yawned and gave her an annoyed look, "Was that _really_ necessary?" he asked. She answered his question with a kiss but Gordon still had questions. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir Topham Hatt said I had a train to pick up here, which is strange since the yards are in Knapford." Gordon tried to keep from laughing but failed, Erika raised an eyebrow at him, "What's so funny?"

"Yeah, that whole thing was a lie. I asked him to do it."

"Gordon!"

"Don't worry, Emily's got you covered."

"What about your express line?"

"I made James do it; you wouldn't believe how happy he was to be out of the shunting yards."

"So you dragged me out here because…"

"I miss you, everyone does. And I couldn't get you over here, but I knew the controller could."

Erika sighed. Well, at least Emily had an excuse to go see Spencer. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Gordon thought about it for a moment, "You want to race?"

"What?"

"Don't think I've forgotten that you beat me that one time. I was out of practice then, but I'm ready now."

Erika looked at him, she wasn't amused. She thought they were past this. But Gordon was serious. "Ok, fine. But don't get mad when you lose again."

He grinned at her, "Don't worry dear I won't, because I won't lose."

The two decided that they'd start from Knapford and go all the way to the top of Gordon's Hill. Erika couldn't believe she was doing this. Her own lover was challenging her to a race. She could have _sworn_ he was mature than this. This is something she'd expect from Spencer. Unlike Erika, Gordon was excited. His firebox roared his pistons were pumping; he hadn't spent all that time speeding down the main line for nothing. He knew, although Erika was fast, she was out of practice. "I hope all that sand didn't get stuck in your gears, dear." He teased. Erika glared at him from the other side of the platform, now he was taunting her. However, she ignored him, she kicked him off that high horse before and she could do it again.

The two saw Percy had returned from his mail route and decided to make him be the one to start them off. "Are you two _sure_ about this?" he asked. The only answer he got was the sound of Erika and Gordon releasing steam from their pipes. The green engine sighed; they were all going to get in so much trouble. "OK, I'll count on three! One… two… three… **Go**!" The two engines jetted off, leaving a rather large cloud of steam and exhaust behind.

Erika started off in the lead but Gordon quickly caught up to her, "You're going to have to do better than that, darling." Even at the speeds they were going, Erika could still see the big stupid grin still on his face. She _had_ to beat him, she couldn't lose. They zoomed past Crosby, startling people on the platforms. The next stop was Wellsworth, then the hill. The two stayed neck-in-neck until they passed the Wellsworth Station.

Erika pulled ahead of Gordon again. "I hope you make it up the hill. It would be a shame if you _stalled_!" she shouted, it was her turn to grin stupidly.

"It's not over yet."

As they approached the hill, Erika put her pistons into overtime. Even though she spent months going up and down flat, sandy coast lines, she still knew how to go up a hill. She could see the top. She was going to do it! She was going to beat Gordon! That is until he suddenly passed by her. Erika tried to speed up but she was already so tired. Gordon had beat Erika. The blue engine's grin was even bigger by the time Erika got to the top. "You see dear…. I told you that first time was a fluke… I am _still_ and always will be, the fastest engine on Sodor." He said in-between breaths. His face was red and he felt a bit dizzy, maybe he pushed himself a little _too_ hard. Erika was busy trying to catch her breath; she was far too tired to respond. Gordon continued to gloat, "You maybe younger, but I have _experience_."

Erika became angry. If she had known Gordon brought her all the way out her for this, she wouldn't have come. "Gordon I swear you are such a - -"

"Erika, look at the view."

Erika looked over the hill. The sun was setting. Even though it was still cloudy, the sky had allowed an opening for the sun. Orange, yellow, and red light washed over the hillside and the towns below. Erika was in awe. "It's beautiful."

"After you left for Vicarstown, I use to come up here and watch the sunset. It reminded me of you, especially after you changed your colors. I guess it made those days apart easier. You always told me about how the sunset looked back in the US; they sounded so beautiful. I hope this version is good enough."

So that's why he brought her here, Gordon _did_ have a romantic side. Erika couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Gordon." After the sun had set, they returned to the Tidmouth sheds where the others were waiting. Everyone was surprised to see Erika and her new paint work. The engines spent the rest of the night talking and catching up.

Erika woke up early the next morning to the sound of Gordon's whistle. The sound brought back memories of the summer. He'd always have to wake her up for the morning run otherwise she would over sleep. Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by how cold it was. She shivered, why was it so cold? It wasn't this cold yesterday. Gordon was still calling her but she really didn't want to go outside her shed. With a bit of hesitation, she headed out to greet him. The blue engine smiled at her warmly, "Erika, look it's snowing!"

She looked up as little white flakes floated gently down from the sky. Erika had never seen snow before. This was a whole new experience, a cold one and she slowly backed into her shed. She didn't want to come out but Gordon wouldn't have it. "Now Erika, I went out in the rain for _you_; you can stand a little snow for me. It's not even that cold."

Erika didn't move and Gordon's warm expression turned cold. The Daylight engine sighed, "Ok, fine." She said as she forced herself out of her shed, and slowly made her way onto Gordon's track.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Isn't the snow pretty?"

"It's cold," she replied. She noticed she could see her own breath, "It's _very_ cold." Though she had to admit, the snow was kind of pretty. She'd never seen it before in person, she had only heard about it. Emily, Edward, and Henry would always complain about how horrible it was. But it didn't seem all that bad. Then her teeth started chattering, "Oh God, how could you stand this?! This is _nothing_ like the rain!"

"Are you cold?"

"**Yes**!"

"Let me help you out then." He kissed her softly. Erika was unsure if this was going to keep her warm, but she wasn't going to complain. They hadn't done this is a while; she had almost forgotten what his kiss felt like. He quickly reminded her how much she enjoyed it. As soon as Erika was starting to really get into it, Gordon broke away from her.

The Daylight engine pouted, "I'm still cold…"

Gordon chuckled, "Oh _really_? You felt pretty warm to me."

"Maybe you should double-check."

He was about to kiss her again, but he wanted to ask her something first. "So, what do people in love do in the snow?"

Erika smirked, "I don't know. We're not human."

"No, but we're in love."

"Well, if you keep kissing me, I'll try to figure something out."


End file.
